Talk:EDI
Finishing the article So, it seems to me this article is only half done. Only the text was moved. The character box and images, not so much. Any chance of those making their way over here as well? Preferably before deleting all the EDI content from the SR2 page again? And please bear in mind that, even with an article for EDI, there still needs to be a section about EDI on the SR2 page. It'll just be shorter. It'll start with a link to this page, then give the key info about her shipboard functions on the Normandy, without elaborating on the plot points. SpartHawg948 22:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) EDI's jokes Referring to the page's text that says, "This sense of humor could also be described as poor, as her jokes are often disconcerting rather than funny." I wanted to ask, just how many jokes has EDI told? We all know the famous "I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees...that is a joke." I know there was one other when Shep and Joker are talking in the cockpit, though I think EDI's line there of "That is a joke, Shepard" is more like she's clarifying on what Joker said. Anyway, just how often does she tell allegedly "disconcerting" jokes? :P It sounds to me more like she's trying to get a handle on how to tell jokes, since she has very limited voice inflection. It's almost like she's saying "that is a joke" because she can't convey sarcasm through voice tone, similar to elcor indicating the tone of what they're saying with words since they can't use tone either. ("Insincere endorsement: you have not experienced Shakespeare until you have heard him in the voice of elcor!") Anyway, I think the sentence could be changed up a bit to be more accurate, but I'm leaving room for the possibility that I don't know every line of EDI's in the game. :) Thoughts? JakeARoonie 00:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : There's at least one more "This is a joke" joke- talk to EDI in the AI Core room anytime after the Collector Ambush (the 'Joker' mission). UERD 00:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I think the "That is a joke" line is EDI's equivalent of laughing within the limitations of her voice synthesizer. --MadCat221 07:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone else have a little "Oh, crap" moment when they heard the "humans on their knees" line? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Unique Dialogue Page I have added a unique dialogue page for EDI. The link is under the trivia section and I encourage people to add to the article, rather than in the trivia section. Lancer1289 20:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I disagree that EDI has any unique dialogue. By "unique," it seems that everybody is refferering to comments that available only to a particular squad member in a particular situation, and that a particular dialogue is a revelation of that member's characterization, without any impact whatsoever on the mission. (Thas IS a long definition of it :D) But that long and boring definition will help us refrain from adding every dialogue available to every character in the game. If the definition is cut short, say only the first half of it, EDI will have the most numerous "unique" dialogue, for its dialogues are its and its only. While any squad member can comment that Shepard sends them into "impossible odds" about twice a day, only Grunt says that it is not often enough. There is no EDI comment in that matter, and other characters never (I think so) comment when EDI says something--they only respond to Shepard's choice of comment. : Take Omega, for example. EDI will always say "I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him" before we recruit Archangel. It will only change the sentence when Archangel has been recruited. It's unique in that respect: it provides the plot progression cues for Shep. : EDI is also unique in that it is the ONLY character in the game that can converse with Shep during any mission. (Notable exceptions: Mordin during Horizon, Shep also has the chance to interact with a character during his/her/its loyalty mission, but not on any other mission besides.) Has to be, because without such dialogues there will be no cues for Shep to go on. : And thus, to cut a long argument short, EDI has no unique dialogue because all of its dialogues are available only to it (her, after Joker calls her "Mama"). Braveangel 01:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about that definition. I tend to think of unique dialogue as dialogue that is unique to that character. In that context, of course EDI has unique dialogue. Most of the squad pages also clearly delineate in the unique dialogue subpages which dialogue is only available by taking certain squad members to certain places. So, going by the simplest definition (a character's unique dialogue subpage is for dialogue that is unique to that character) then EDI most certianly does have unique dialogue. SpartHawg948 01:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : And by that definition ("a character's unique dialogue subpage is for dialogue that is unique to that character"), you must enter all of EDI's dialogues, because those dialogues are unique for EDI. Braveangel 02:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. And now you know one of the many, many reasons I opposed the creation of unique dialogue subpages. What constitutes unique dialigue, after all? Unfortunately, I was soundly defeated in the ensuing vote, and am now left trying to hold this shoestring operation together and try to keep it consistent with existing standards and practices. SpartHawg948 02:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Please use this definition: a unique dialogue is "a dialogue that available only to a particular squad member in a particular situation, and that a particular dialogue is a revelation of that member's characterization, without any impact whatsoever on the mission." That should simplify matters. You can still enter EDI's dialogue that has no impact to the plot progression. (Which I can't recall any at this moment, but maybe there is such a dialogue.) If you want to be more strict, you can enforce the "squad member" part, and thus "unique dialogue" applies only to the gun wielding members (which also dismisses the unique status of Joker's dialogues). Braveangel 02:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I can gaurentee you that if you try to take down the Joker Unique Dialoge page, you will get a lot of critizism. As to this I can reformat the page a little, I've been meaning to do that anyway. Lancer1289 02:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Again though, that is an extremely subjective definition. For the purpose of rules and whatnot, we like to keep things nice and objective. Set in stone, not subject to personal opinion. The standard you propose would never fly. If you want to know what I mean, try to propose that Joker's unique dialogue subpage be deleted, using your definition as justification. I can only imagine the grief I'd get if I tried that. Ditto for this page. The definition you supplied, far from simplifying anything, would make things much more complex. I appreciate your intentions and the sentiment, but I don't really think this one is workable. SpartHawg948 02:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Well, you do have a difficulty in defining "unique". And to be consistent with your own definition, you will have to enter all EDI's dialogues in the "unique" subpage. But, you're the admins. Please provide a clear and unambigous guidance for me and other contributors, as to avoid grief when we see our contribution(s) deleted or moved with reason(s) unclear and (even, I see in this talkpage) unacceptable to a particular contributor. Thank you. Braveangel 02:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to point out Tullis, SpartHawg948, and DRY are the admins, I'm not an admin. Lancer1289 02:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) My definition of Unique Dialogue is 'doesn't warrant it's own article or page however you define it'. Unfortunately, my definition took off about as well as yours did. So, I'm left to look at 'unique dialogue' and come up with one that works. And it seems to me that 'unique' means dialogue that is "unique to individual characters", and 'dialogue' is, well, dialogue. Sure, this means everything EDI says is unique dialogue. What of it? These pages are pretty much self-sustaining, with rules being invented as we go. If someone wants to put every line she utters on here, let them. If someone wants to object, let them too. Then we can put it to a vote. SpartHawg948 02:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Am happy to oblige. ::biggrin:: But how do we hold that vote? Aren't the admins the ones that have the final say here? Braveangel 02:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes, but not when the community deems otherwise. If you want something done on this, I'd suggest nominating this page for deletion, then stating why and providing your proposed new standard. That'll get people's attention and get them to voice their opinions. SpartHawg948 02:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Well, how do I nominate this deletion? My reason is stated in my very first message in this section. Braveangel 02:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You put "delete" inside of this: , minus the spaces, however I can only see this turing out very badly. Spart was overruled on the decision to make the articles and I can see this one getting into a similar argurment. Lancer1289 02:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think the final vote on the issue of creating these pages was 5-1. Not pretty. I would, however, suggest that you restate the reasoning for deletion in a new section entitled "Deletion Proposal" or something like that, or at least explicitly specify that your reasoning can be found here, and specify the section. Just a suggestion. SpartHawg948 03:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : "Will do, Commander." ::biggrin:: Braveangel 03:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Headquote Change Since I copied over the headquote from the Normandy SR-2 article, if anyone would like to see a change to the headquote please post them here first. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 20:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just to note, I think that that's the best headquote that EDI has. Either that, or "I have a block which prevents me from truthfully answering that question." Even though the blocks are removed after her unshackling, that's the most (in)famous quote she's got until then. Kyanha 20:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It may be the most well known quote, but for headquotes it's preferable to use quotes that are indicative of the characters personality. And the quote about having a block really doesn't. At least, it doesn't seem to me like it does. I mean, one of Wrex's most oft used (and famous) quotes from the first game is "Shepard." Hardly headquote material. SpartHawg948 20:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Trivia EDI was also the name of the AI piloting the stealth fighter jet in.. uhm... "Stealth". Thoughts? Prismvg 21:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yea no, that EDI was a male voice, and they mean different things. ME2: "Enhanced Defense Intelligence"; Stealth: "Extreme Deep Invader". Also EDI in Stealth is commonly called "UCAV" (Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle) or "Eddie"; not how EDI introduces herself as each letter. Also it where they are installed, ME2: EDI is the AI for a ship while in Stealth, it just pilots one fighter. The name is the only thing in common, and that's only the acronym. Lancer1289 21:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) On a somewhat related note, I hate UCAVs. That's my thought on the matter. Stupid UCAVs. SpartHawg948 21:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry if scifi pans out the way it always seems, then you have nothing to worry about becuase pilots are always flying fighters and I really don't see that changing for a very long time. As EDI says or along the lines, humans are unpredictable and that is a huge advantage. Lancer1289 21:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. And that's the reason I dislike UCAVs. People (ignorant civilian politicians, mostly) like to tout UCAVs as the 'wave of the future' and point out how they'll reduce casualties and whatnot. But manned fighters are always going to be superior, because of the human element. Manned UCAVs (which may seem like an oxymoron, but I'm referring to UCAVs that are remotely piloted as opposed to computer controlled) are marginally better, but you still lose something compared to manned fighters, as the operators don't have the same sense of situational awareness that the pilots of manned aircraft do. SpartHawg948 22:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed it is actually nice to have pilots because they can act on targets of opportunity usually quicker than UCAVS. Also manned aircraft are move heavily armed. Not to mention, while not having a huge ammo capicity, manned aircraft usually have a vulcan cannon as well, or some form of a machine gun. Especially after Vietnam and the Phantom, oh yea we don't need guns anymore, missiles are the future. Well the F-22 has a cannon, so apparenlty guns aren't going away and neither will pilots. :Also when it comes to visablilty, it is actually nice to have a window, or a canopy, becuase you can see a lot more then from a room with just a camera. Also from what I have sceen, piloting one of those UCAVs or UAVs is just like playing a video game, except if you die, you lose a $10 million dollar piece of equipment. Also what would a pilot want, to be behind a computer screen looking though a camera, or in a cockpit? It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, well at least all the pilots I've met think that way. Lancer1289 22:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's about what I've heard from them as well! They do tend to be pretty much unanimous on this issue. SpartHawg948 22:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think it's far-fetched mentioning the AI in Stealth (2005). They're both based on the same technology (quantum-core) and they're both talking AIs giving guidance and help (although in Stealth EDI goes renegade). The interesting part of it may just be that maybe the good folks at Bioware got inspired by the movie, and therefore it holds a trivia-worth mentioning. To compare the "sex" of the EDI's and descriptions isn't really relevant in such case. But then again, it's not all that easy to prove so I can understand why it's not a relevant trivia (based solely on that). Synthetic6 07:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :So where is the proof that BioWare was inspired by the movie? Because unless you have that proof, e.g. a statement from a dev at BioWare that can be independently verified, then you have no trivia. There are more differences than there are similarities between the two. The one you thing bring in is that they give guidance and help. Well there are a few other AI's in scifi that fit that bill too, and the only thing that connects them is a acronym. Nothing more, nothing less. Even the help and guidance is a stretch. See my comments, from April, about only the acronym being the same. They mean completely different things. If since the acronym is the only thing connecting them, then it is even more flimsy as acronyms can mean a lot, a lot of different thing. They also serve different functions, EDI is the AI of an entire ship with much more functionality than EDI from Stealth, while in Stealth, he is limited to a single fighter. :And how wouldn't the gender play a role, since it is a distinct difference between the two. Adding even more to the list. There are only two extremely small things, and one is a real stretch connecting them: the acronym (EDI, which again doesn't even mean the same thing), and the real stretch of being helpful. The tech making them up, the quantum core, is also different in how it is explained in the Codex for ME, and in the movie. Bottom line, way too many differences and not enough similarities to justify trivia in this case. This falls under name trivia, and you need a lot to justify name trivia, and this isn’t even close to enough for proof, or even trivia. Lancer1289 06:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Possibly meaningless, possibly not: E''' (count forward 3 letters) - '''H, D''' (count backward 3 letters) - '''A, I''' (count forward 3 letters) - '''L. HAL. Sorry if this is speculated elsewhere...it just hit me after listening to Joker's "Daisy Bell" dialogue with EDI. Intriguing (or not...ignore as applicable) ComaDivine 07:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Capacity During the disabled Collector Ship mission, when Shepard askes EDI to "get us out of here", EDI replies "I am currently fighting firewalls in over 8000 nodes, I am tasked to capacity". I don't have an audio file to prove this so I am just posting it here. I thought it might be a good addition to the page, bulk out her technical specifications a bit. It simply shows she is capable of performing over 8000 operation simultaniously. -- Looq. 19:12. 14 May 2010 (UTC). :But is that really what it shows? Because it seems to me like she's only doing one thing (fighting firewalls) in over 8000 nodes. SpartHawg948 18:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict)Nodes however doesn't relate to capacity because a node used in this term is refereing to the amount of connection ports that EDI has, not how many operations she can peform, which is probably a lot larger. Here is what EDI is refereing to in this case. Basically all that she is saying that every port and node that the Normandy SR-2 has, she is fighting intrusion by the Collectors. If anything that should to into the SR-2 article, however 8000 operations/instructions simultanniosly is probably the largest underestimate I have ever seen. Modern computers can process faster than that. For example my labtop, dual-core AMD Athlon clocked at 2.2 GHz, which is 2.2 million instructions/operations, per second, per core. My desktop has a quad clocked at 2.8GHz, just as compartison. So to say that EDI is slower than computers almost 15 years ago, isn't relevant. Lancer1289 18:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually even older. By that logic, EDI is slower that computers that were around in 1970. Lancer1289 18:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) What's the gender? I understand that many people have feelings one way or another on whether the different AI's should be called He or She. I was just wondering why Legion is called "it" and EDI is called "she?" Is it because the main characters call her as such, er... what? I'm not saying that I want it changed, because I kind of prefer it as "she." I was just wondering. :Distinctly feminine programing . . . . next question. ralok 18:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Legion is an it because we don't have a gender for it. However Ralok is right in the fact that EDI is a she becuase of the voice and feminine programming. Also Sovereign and Harbinger are its, but EDI is a she because the crew call her that and so does everybody else. Lancer1289 18:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, good. Glad that's out of the way.--Effectofthemassvariety 19:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You could make the same argument for EDI's femininity as you could for Legion's masculinity. They clearly aren't male or female, both have synthesized voices (they could both speak like Elvis is they wanted), both "procreate" in completely different manners compared to "birds and the bees") organics. There's nothing that makes EDI a female besides its synthesized voice just as there's nothing that makes Legion male besides its synthesized voice as far as gender is concerned. As far as sex identification, I think they'd both fall into N/A or null territory. While this is a worthy topic to discuss with organics, the 100% removal of gender from EDI and Legion makes sex irrelevant. Also, there's a gender-neutral pronoun called ze as a noun and hir as a possessive. I couldn't even venture a guess if EDI would want to be called that. But I would venture a guess that EDI's cold computer logic would have to arrive at the conclusion that "she" would be "inappropriate" or "illogical." Also, I definitely doubt that EDI would want to be called "it" (unlike Legion) because EDI has an ego (a fairly decent one) whereas Legion had a mere whim of an ego (wearing the N7 armor, very occasionally referring to itself as "I". And any self-respecting, connotation understanding sentient with an ego would abhor being called "it", although, Legion does make a vague reference to EDI's hard-wired presence being similar to slavery (This implies that Legion's conscious can jump ship whenever it chooses? right?) And also ... Harbringer is undoubtedly an "it"? If we're just using sex as a barometer here -- Harbringer has a manly voice, Harbringer is obsessed with dominance primarily physically, Harbringer is obsessed with micro-management, violence, death, conquering, and even a bit of sadism. To me, it seems like Harbringer is as much a "he" as EDI is a "she". :First ze isn't even a recognized pronoun in the English language so using it is unwarranted and improper grammar. We use it as a neutral gender pronoun because it is recognize and accepted by the English Language. Your pronoun is not. "Ze" isn't even a word in the English language so we will not change it to that nor will we remove she from this article because it is backed up by facts and dialogue in the game. Harbinger is an it, Sovereign is an it, and Legion is an it. EDI is a she and this argument I can see will go nowhere quickly and we will not use a word that isn't even recognized by the authorities on the English language in articles, i.e. "Ze". It is the accepted gender-neutral pronoun, so that is what we will use. Not some made up word that isn't recognized or accepted. Lancer1289 17:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Eddie? EDI is a possible reference to Eddie, the ship computer in the spaceship Heart of Gold in the book Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy by Douglas Adams. I suggest putting it in the "trivia" section or something. 22:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :And it could be a reference to any other ship's computer that is an AI. The only thing in common is their name, everything else, even how they are constructed, is completly different. EDI is also a human AI, Eddie is not. That isn't trivia. Lancer1289 22:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Drive Core Anyone else noticed she looks like a holographic representation of the drive core? CryptoKiller 04:10, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :And what of it. Yes, EDI's avatar looks somewhat like the drive core, but for all we know she picked it. Lancer1289 15:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Meant to respond to this earlier, but Wikia and the newest iteration of Firefox don't seem to like each other, so I kind of forgot about it before deciding to try IE, and lo and behold, it works! ::I must say, I can't see the resemblance. Sure, they are both spheres. That's really all their appearances have in common though. So yeah... I'd say they look as much alike as any two spherical pieces of technology do. SpartHawg948 22:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm that is a good point. After looking at it more, it resembles quite a number of other things as well. Lancer1289 00:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) The Drive core isn't just a sphere. It has a support under it too, that resembles the thing EDI has under her 'head'. CryptoKiller 12:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Tricia Helfer confirms her return in ME3 From her twitter page: "Just finished my first voice session for EDI in #MassEffect3. Fun!" I guess this also confirms the Normandy SR-2 is staying for ME3. -- Fiery Phoenix 07:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Or that they transferred EDI to a new ship. SpartHawg948 07:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Entirely possible. -- Fiery Phoenix 07:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Either way, awesome. Tanooki1432 09:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Helfer returning isn't what's interesting, I assumed that was a given. I just find it interesting that VA work has begun, gives an interesting look at the pace of game development. Following level designers on Twitter it's clear that several level designs are finished and playable and are probably moving onto the art teams to get proper environments put in, as opposed to white/orange boxes. :For example, Dave Feltham, level designer, recently tweeted "Not only was my level approved, but Casey Hudson says 'The level is awesome'. &fistbump". If you watch the GDC '09 video (the very first ME2 leaked footage), you'll see that levels go through five stages. :*The first stage, Narrative Playable, is very very basic, with text for cutscenes and dialogue is just text saying what the dialogue will be. :*The next stage, White Box, is when much of the level is built and playable, but there is no real lighting or cover and dialog, now written, is just text to speech and cinematics are procedurally generated. :*The third stage, Orange box, still features text to speech, but Cinematics work has started, lighting work has started and enemies have proper cover etc. :*The fourth stage, Hardening, is when textures go in, lighting goes in and, most relevent to this news, voice work goes in. :*Then there's a fifth stage, which isn't detailed in the video, but is presumably the final pass. :Judging by this news Orange Box work is ongoing and they'll be moving into Hardening soon. There was a tweet just before Christmas from Patrick Weekes, writer, to Jos Hendriks, level designer: "@Sjosz Good lord, man. Don't die on me. I'm gonna need you for orange box next year! (Seriously, get sleep. We'll be fine.)" From that, and other tweets, it looks like some levels at least had White Box finished before Christmas break, with Orange Box happening early this year. Presumably we won't be seeing anything in terms of actual gameplay footage or playable demos until Hardening is done. This all lines up, as with ME2, to a likely E3 reveal, though we may hear some news before then, we just won't see anything. JakePT 10:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's interesting, Jake. I'm sure they're getting a bunch of stuff done for a full E3 reveal at the moment. They kind of have to have at least one completely finished portion of the game for an E3 demo. -- Fiery Phoenix 13:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Squadmate Now that the art book has found its way into the hands of many (completely legitimately), is now the time to update this article to reflect her newfound status (and her new appearance)? Also, note that this is not the place to pass judgement on whether or not you like her as a squadmate, or the implementation of such. :No it couldn't be legit as the book doesn't get released worldwide until the 21st of February. Therefore anything before that date is classified as leaked information, and forbidden in articles. Lancer1289 ::I wouldn't do it even tomorrow Lancer. It doesn't state anywhere, unlike the Prothean, that she is a squad mate. Just has her listed as an ally. [[User:Tivis014|Tivis014 18:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Not sure myself either but i do have some vids to maybe clear things up. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts8DmDlkL8c and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOCqcmJRr5M if this doesn't count, i'll understand :( 21:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC)